creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wagary cz. 2
To jest część druga serii "Wagary". Część pierwszą znajdziesz tu: Klik! "Jak podaje rzecznik prasowy policji, śmierć poniósł jedyny prawdopodobny świadek makabrycznych wydarzeń, które rozegrały się wczoraj po południu w pobliskim lesie. Przyczyną zgonu było prawdopodobnie uduszenie." ... Dyrektor wszedł do klasy i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Wszyscy wstaliśmy. W sali panowała cisza, nikt się nie odzywał. Wszyscy wiedzieli, dlaczego przyszedł. -Wasi koledzy... - zaczął dyrektor. - Wasi koledzy, Łukasz, Maciek, Jacek i Michał... myślę, że wszyscy wiedzą, co się z nimi stało. Jeszcze dziś do szkoły przyjdzie policja. Będą was przesłuchiwać. Proszę, jeżeli cokolwiek... jeżeli cokolwiek wiecie w tej sprawie, powiedzcie to im. Dyrektor skierował się w stronę drzwi. Klamka szczeknęła pod jego dłonią, drzwi otworzyły się, wyszedł. ... -No a co miałam im powiedzieć? - spytała z pretensją Kaśka. -Mogłaś nic nie mówić. - powiedziałem. -Przecież sami mieliśmy się tym zająć. -No, ciekawe jak. - z powątpiewaniem odpowiedziała Kasia. -Nie kłóćmy się teraz. - zaproponował Krzysiek. -Od początku, co im powiedziałaś? -Że poszli na bunkry pić. To wszystko. -No dobra, to chyba i tak wiedzieli. -powiedziałem. -A teraz znowu od początku. -kontynuował Krzysiek. -Co i jak? Czego mamy się dowiedzieć? -Musimy... -zaczął Patryk. -Musimy wiedzieć dosłownie wszystko. Na necie pisali, że Łukasz powiedział coś rodzicom. Mówił coś o mnichu. Pielęgniarka ze szpitala wszystko słyszała. -No to mamy punkt zaczepienia. -powiedziałem. -Tylko co ten las i bunkry mają wspólnego z mnichami? Byliśmy wszyscy - Ja, Krzysiek i Kaśka - u Patryka w domu. Była może dziesiąta wieczór, jego rodzice wracali po jedenastej. Wciąż zastanawialiśmy się, co się stało tam, w lesie. Dlaczego zginęli nasi przyjaciele? -Jutro idziemy do tego lasu. - powiedziałem nagle wstając z krzesła. -Pojebany? -zapytał Patryk. -Nie chcę skończyć przybity do drzewa przez jakiegoś mnicha. -A ja bym poszedł. -powiedział Krzysiek. -Pójdziemy tylko się rozejrzeć. -Pójdziemy, ale na krótko. -odezwałem się znowu. -I nie wchodzimy głęboko w las. -No dobra. Idę jutro z wami. -zgodził się Patryk. -Ale błagam, ostrożnie. -Jak urwiemy się z lekcji, od razu się zaniepokoją. -stwierdził Patryk. Chyba niezbyt chciał tam iść. -Ja wcisnę matce że boli mnie głowa. -odezwał się Krzysiek. -Zadzwoni do szkoły i to przekaże, a jak wyjdzie do pracy, pójdziemy do tego lasu. -Nie idźcie. -powiedziała Kaśka. -Czemu? -spytaliśmy ją wszyscy razem. -Nie... nie chcę, żebyście skończyli jak oni... -Musimy tam pójść. Tylko tak możemy wyjaśnić. -Nie idźcie! -odkrzyknęła. -Ja... Wstała i wybiegła z pokoju. Słyszeliśmy, jak szybko schodzi po schodach. -Pójdę do niej. -powiedziałem do kolegów. -Wy jutro idziecie na pewno, ta? -Tak. -potwierdził Krzysiek -A co z policją? -spytał Patryk. -Co tam po nich? Wszystko zdarzyło się w piątek. A jutro jest wtorek. Dawno skończyli swoją robotę w tym lesie. -wytłumaczyłem podchodząc do drzwi. Zszedłem po schodach. Zobaczyłem lekko uchylone drzwi wejściowe. Ubrałem się i wyszedłem z domu Patryka. Rozejrzałem się wokoło. Panowała ciemność, ulicę na osiedlu rozświetlały tylko z rzadka poustawiane latarnie. Zobaczyłem Kasię siedzącą na ziemi, na drugim końcu ulicy, w pobliżu latarni. Podbiegłem do niej. Głowę ukryła w kolanach, płakała. -Kasia... Uniosła głowę, spojrzała na mnie. Miała założony kaptur, spod którego widać było jej blond włosy. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy. -N-nie chcę, żebyście tam szli. -powiedziała powstrzymując płacz. Kucnąłem przy niej i chwyciłem ją za ręce. Spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. -Wiem, że boisz się, jak to się skończy, ale... -Mój ojciec... -przerwała mi. -Mój ojciec był tam na miejscu. -Jak to? -Przecież wiesz, że pracuje w policji. -Ale nie wiedziałem, że tam był. -To nie było tak, jak mówili w telewizji. Te... ich ciała nie były "uszkodzone". One były zmasakrowane... całe we krwi... ojciec sam ledwo mógł o tym opowiadać. Pytałam go w sobotę. -Kasiu, zrozum. Wiem, że to nie jest łatwe. Nikomu z nas nie jest łatwo. Ale musimy się dowiedzieć, co tam się stało. Rozumiesz? -Tak. -Nie musisz iść z nami. Ale możesz nam pomóc. Przyjdziemy wszyscy jutro do ciebie. Jak już wrócimy z lasu. Chodź, odprowadzę cię do domu. Poszliśmy ciemną uliczką, trzymając się za ręce. Całą drogę przebyliśmy w milczeniu. ... Usłyszałem zamykanie drzwi wejściowych do domu. Wstałem z łóżka. Włączyłem komputer, wszedłem na facebooka, napisałem do Krzyśka i Patryka. "Rodzice właśnie wyszli. Dzwonili do szkoły, podobno jestem chory." "Ja też." - odpisał Patryk natychmiast. "Moja matka tez zadzwoniła. Wyszła przed chwilą." - napisał mi Krzysiek "Widzimy się 9:30 przy wejściu do lasu." - napisałem kolegom. "A Kaśka nie idzie?" - zapytał Patryk. "Nie, ona jest w szkole. Nie chciała iść, a nie będę jej zmuszać . Ale pomoże nam inaczej..." -odpisałem. Spotkaliśmy się równo o 9:30 przy wejściu do lasu. Było tam mnóstwo śladów kół, zadeptana trawa. Jeszcze w piątek stało tu mnóstwo radiowozów, wszędzie kręciła się policja. Do niedzieli nad lasem latał policyjny śmigłowiec. Przeczesali las kamerą termowizyjną. Nic nie znaleźli. -To co, wchodzimy? -spytałem. -Tak. Ale pamiętajcie, nie wchodzimy głęboko. Poszliśmy przed siebie. Prawdopodobnie tą samą ścieżką, którą szli nasi przyjaciele. Teraz jednak nie była to wąska ścieżynka, a dosyć szeroki wydeptany pas trawy i chwastów. Policja też tu była. Z każdym metrem zwężał się pas wydeptanej trawy i chwastów. Wchodziliśmy coraz głębiej w las. Przeszliśmy tak kilkaset metrów, potykaliśmy się o leżące tu i ówdzie cegły. -Panowie, tu zaczyna się robić gęsto. - powiedział Patryk. -Może czas wyjść? -Nic nie znaleźliśmy - odparłem. -Ale rzeczywiście, jesteśmy już dosyć głęboko. Nie była to wyprawa, jakiej oczekiwaliśmy. Nie znaleźliśmy kompletnie niczego. W oddali było widać pierwsze fortyfikacje, jednak nie chcieliśmy tam iść. Tam nie było bezpiecznie, czuliśmy to wszyscy. Wróciliśmy do domów. Leżałem w łóżku, udając chorego, gdy zadzwonił telefon. -Kasia? Co jest? -powiedziałem do telefonu. -Dzwoniłam już do chłopaków. Spotykamy się u mnie w domu. Szybko! -przekazała mi Kaśka. Wstałem, ubrałem się znowu. Zamykałem właśnie drzwi do domu, kiedy moja mama otworzyła furtkę i podeszła do mnie. -Gdzie idziesz? Czujesz się lepiej? -spytała. -Idę do Kaśki po zeszyty. - skłamałem. -Tylko wróć przed wieczorem. -Dobrze. Już po 10 minutach byliśmy całą czwórką w domu koleżanki. -No, jesteśmy. Co się stało? -zapytał Krzysiek. Kasia otworzyła swojego laptopa i usiadła na łóżku. -Trafiłam na jakieś niemieckie forum. Znalazłam tam ciekawe informacje. -Dlaczego niemieckie? Jesteśmy w Polsce. -powątpiewał Patryk. -To przed wojną była niemiecka ziemia. -przypomniałem mu. -No dobra, to co tam znalazłaś? -spytał Patryk. -Musiałam to przetłumaczyć. Słuchajcie. "Jeszcze w XIV wieku istniał tam klasztor, mieszkali w nim cisi mnisi. Nie odzywali się, praktycznie nie porozumiewali się ze sobą. Żyli w tym niewielkim, drewnianym klasztorku od XI wieku. W 1311 roku zarzucono im przynależność do antychrześcijańskiej sekty. Mówiono, że czczą diabła i uprawiają czarną magię. Miejscowa ludność spaliła klasztor w tym samym roku." -Mnisi... -wyszeptałem. -Myślisz, że to prawda? -spytał Krzysiek. -To MUSI być prawda. -odpowiedziałem. -To nie może być przypadek, że nasi kumple ,zabici przez coś, co przypominało mnichów, zginęli w lesie, w którym kiedyś był klasztor. -Tylko jak to się stało, że cholerni mnisi, którzy spalili się 700 lat temu, teraz zabili chłopaków? -zastanawiał się Krzysiek. -Kaśka, pomogłaś nam. To cenny trop. - zauważył Patryk. -To co teraz robimy? Przekazujemy ta informację policji? -zapytał Krzysiek. -Nie. Kasia, możesz jeszcze poszukać. Musimy wiedzieć więcej. Dopiero, gdy zdobędziemy wystarczającą ilość informacji zdecydujemy, co zrobić. -powiedziałem. ... Nastała środa. Przyszedłem do szkoły niewyspany. Właściwie to w ogóle nie spałem. Przez całą noc zastanawiałem się, co zrobili nasi przyjaciele, że mnisi, a raczej ich dusze, czy cokolwiek innego, brutalnie ich wymordowali. Matematykę przetrwałem z trudem. Głupia jędza znowu zaczęła swoje sinusy i cosinusy... Przez całą lekcję udało mi się zapisać temat. Nawet nie wiem, czy poprawnie. Dobrze, że siedzę na końcu sali, w ostatniej ławce. Co chwilę zerkałem na Kasię. Siedziała po drugiej stronie klasy, jej palce wciąż poruszały się po ekranie telefonu. Szukała informacji. Dzwonek. Wyszliśmy na przerwę. Kaśka wyjęła z torby swój laptop, i zaczęła dalej przeszukiwać sieć. -I co, znalazłaś coś? -zapytałem ją. -Absolutnie nic. Ale jestem na tropie. -odpowiedziała. -Na tropie czego? -Sama nie wiem. Jak się dowiem, to wam powiem. Dałem jej spokój. Niech szuka, nie będę przeszkadzał. -Słuchajcie, od tych mnichów zrobiłem się głodny. -powiedział Krzysiek. -Idzie ktoś do sklepiku? -Ty to byś ciągle coś wpierdalał. -zauważyłem. -Mogę iść. Poszedłem za Krzyśkiem do sklepu. W sumie tylko dlatego, że jak ktoś z nim szedł, czuł obowiązek kupić coś towarzyszowi. Zjedliśmy szybko pizzerki i zeszliśmy na dół, do Patryka i Kaśki. Resztę przerwy spędziliśmy w milczeniu. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Wstaliśmy. Tylko Kasia została na miejscu, do reszty pochłonięta przeglądaniem Internetu. -Halo, teraz polski! -pomachałem jej przed twarzą. -Grażynka nas zje jak się spóźnimy! -Idźcie, zaraz przyjdę. -usłyszałem odpowiedź. -Zostaw ją. -Patryk pociągnął mnie za rękę. "Dlaczego tylko ją to interesuje?" - zadałem sobie w myślach pytanie, patrząc na nauczycielkę, opowiadającą właśnie o żonie Lota. "Znam słowo w słowo przeklęty Psalm 51, wiem, co to jest imiesłów przymiotnikowy czynny, a nie umiem poprawnie stawiać przecinków. To jest dopiero edukacja." Z półsnu wyrwały mnie słowa nauczycielki: -A gdzie podziewa się Kasia? Już 15 minut po dzwonku, nigdy się tak nie spóźniała. -Pewnie jest na korytarzu. -powiedział Patryk. -Włączyła laptopa i zapomniała o bożym świecie. -Pójdę to sprawdzić. -zaofiarowałem się, wypełniony wszechogarniającym mnie niepokojem. Coś było nie tak. Otworzyłem drzwi, wyszedłem na korytarz. KAŚKI NIE BYŁO. -Kaśki nie ma! -zawołałem. Coś było bardzo, bardzo nie tak. Tylko Patryk i Krzysiek zrozumieli mój niepokój. Natychmiast wstali. -Gdzie się wybieracie? -zapytała nauczycielka. -Albo dobra, chodźcie. Idziemy do szatni, może tam siedzi. Cali w nerwach zeszliśmy na dół do szatni. Na jednej z ławek leżało coś czarnego. Torba Kasi. Podbiegliśmy do niej. Wyciągnąłem z niej laptopa, otworzyłem go. Nie był wyłączony, na ekranie ukazała się niemiecka strona, podobna do tej, z której dzień wcześniej Kaśka czytała nam informacje o klasztorze i mnichach. Kliknąłem w okienko "przetłumacz". Z każdym słowem drżałem coraz bardziej. Czytałem na głos: "Jesienią 1944 roku na terenie zalesionego wzgórza rozpoczęto budowę fortyfikacji, służących obronie przed frontem radzieckim, mogącym zagrozić Rzeszy. W styczniu 1945 roku dowództwo przestało otrzymywać informacje od jednostki nadzorującej budowę umocnień. Na miejsce wysłano uzbrojony oddział wojskowy, myślano, że robotnicy zbuntowali się przeciwko nielicznej grupce nadzorujących ich wtedy żołnierzy, byli to bowiem polscy i radzieccy jeńcy. Po przybyciu na miejsce oddziału dokonano makabrycznego odkrycia. Zarówno pracujący tam robotnicy jak i żołnierze, zostali brutalnie zamordowani. Ich ciała były przybite do drzew, niektóre pozbawiono kończyn. Niektórzy z obecnych na miejscu wspominali o tajemniczych zakapturzonych postaciach, widzianych pomiędzy drzewami. Dowództwo rozkazało zaprzestania budowy umocnień na terenie wzgórza." -Co to ma znaczyć? -zapytała nauczycielka. -Bunkry.-szepnąłem. -Co ty tam mówisz? -spytała zdziwiona. -Kaśka poszła na bunkry. Przeczytała tą notkę i poszła tam. Do lasu. -mówiłem powoli. -Do... do tego lasu? Do tego lasu, gdzie... -mówił niespokojnie Patryk. -Tak! Do tego lasu! -krzyknąłem niespodziewanie. -Do tego lasu, gdzie zginęli nasi przyjaciele! Chłopaki! -zwróciłem się w stronę Krzyśka i Patryka. -Lecimy tam! Migiem! -Dzwonię na policję! -zawołała za nami nauczycielka. Wybiegliśmy ze szkoły. Pokonaliśmy szkolne podwórze. Minęliśmy bramę. Przebiegliśmy przez ulicę. Wszystko działo się bardzo szybko. "Oby nie zdążyła dojść do lasu. Oby nie zdążyła dojść do lasu. Oby nie zdążyła..." -mówiłem do siebie w myślach. Nie zatrzymaliśmy się przed wejściem do lasu. Wbiegłem do niego, biegłem tą samą ścieżką, którą szedłem wczoraj. Zaraz za mną biegł Krzysiek, na końcu Patryk. W kilka minut znaleźliśmy się przy bunkrach. Przebyliśmy jeszcze 100 metrów. Zatrzymaliśmy się. Po Kaśce nie było ani śladu. Byliśmy głęboko w lesie. Tu policji nie było, ten obszar sprawdzili tylko kamerą termowizyjną. Otaczały nas wysokie, gęsto rosnące drzewa. W pobliżu znajdował się ceglany bunkier. -Gdzie ona jest! -zawołałem. Jakby odpowiedzią na moje pytanie był krzyk. Dochodził nas z lewej strony, gdzie drzewa były rzadsze, natomiast gęściej rosły krzaki. Krzyk powtórzył się. Kaśka. Dyżurny odłożył telefon. Wziął łyk kawy. Spojrzał na telewizor. Chwycił za pilot, zwiększył głośność. "Prokuratura rozpoczęła już śledztwo w celu ustalenia, jak doszło do tragicznej śmierci młodzieży..." Wytarł czoło w chusteczkę. Dotarło do niego, że to nie jest zwykła ucieczka ze szkoły. Nie przemówił jednak do radiostacji. Wziął telefon i wybrał numer komendanta głównego. Przedarliśmy się przez gęstwinę krzewów, chwastów i krzaków. Krzyk powtórzył się raz jeszcze. Niecałe 100 metrów przed nami leżała Kaśka. Nie widziała nas, była odwrócona tyłem. Głowę miała uniesioną. Patrzyła na to COŚ przed sobą. Wysoka, zakapturzona postać powoli zbliżała się do niej. Dziewczyna znów krzyknęła. -Kasia! -zawołałem z całych sił. -Kaśka! Spojrzała za siebie, zobaczyła nas. Z jej ust wydobył się wrzask. Podniosła rękę, wciąż krzycząc pokazała palcem na nas. Nie, nie na nas. Coś za nami. Odwróciliśmy się. Taka sama istota stała TUŻ ZA NAMI. Nagle krzyk urwał się. Odwróciliśmy głowy w jej stronę. Ciało Kasi leżało pod drzewem. Z jej gardła lała się krew. -Biegiem! -Krzyknął Patryk. Pobiegliśmy przez las. Wymijaliśmy drzewa, jedno po drugim. Zatrzymaliśmy się około 400 metrów od miejsca, w którym ostatni raz widzieliśmy naszą przyjaciółkę. -Widziałeś to?! -krzyknął Krzysiek do Patryka. -Wszyscy widzieliśmy. -odpowiedziałem. -Ale czy ona na pewno... Nie dokończyłem. Nad moja głową coś przeleciało. Płonąca strzała wbiła się w pień drzewa metr ode mnie. -Co do... -zaczął Krzysiek. On również nie dokończył. Usłyszeliśmy cichy dźwięk, po którym Krzysiek upadł na ziemię. Z jego głowy ciekła krew, w jego skroni tkwiła strzała. Ta również była podpalona. Ogień powoli zaczął trawić włosy przyjaciela. Odwróciliśmy się. Coś mignęło między drzewami. -Padnij! -zawołałem do Patryka. Natychmiast położyliśmy się na ziemi. -Czołgamy się pod tamten bunkier. -szepnąłem i wskazałem Patrykowi ręką. -Szybko! -dodałem widząc zapalające się na ziemi liście. -Tak, to potwierdzona informacja. -przekazał dyżurny do telefonu. -Wyślij tam wszystko, co masz. -usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Policjant odłożył telefon. Sięgnął ręką do radiostacji. -Do wszystkich... Wczołgaliśmy się do bunkra. Odwróciłem się za siebie. Nic nie zauważyłem. Jedynie ogień, powoli rozpalający krzaki, rosnące gęsto pomiędzy drzewami. -Wstajemy. -powiedziałem. -I szybko tędy. Wstaliśmy i szybkim krokiem skręciliśmy w korytarz. Zapaliłem latarkę w telefonie. Zobaczyłem schody prowadzące w dół. -Schodzimy? -zapytał przerażony Patryk. -Nie wiem. Nie wiem. Nie wiem! -odparłem zdenerwowany. -Nic już nie wiem. Dlaczego oni? dlaczego to się stało?! -Daj spokój, potem zadasz sobie to pytanie! -krzyknął do mnie Patryk, po czym pchnął mnie do przodu. Zaczęliśmy szybko schodzić po schodach. Prowadziły one może 5 metrów pod ziemię. Znaleźliśmy się w pustym pomieszczeniu. Na ścianie naprzeciwko spostrzegłem kilka desek, za którymi ujrzałem coś ciemnego. Patryk podszedł w tamto miejsce, po czym odsunął deski. Za nimi znajdowały się bardzo ciemne drzwi, nie wyższe niż metr. Szarpnąłem klamkę. Zaskrzypiała głośno, lecz drzwi się otworzyły. -Szybko! Wchodzimy! -rozkazałem Patrykowi. Schyliłem się i przekroczyłem próg. Zaraz za mną szedł Patryk. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się. Nacisnąłem klamkę. Zatrzasnęły się. Z tej strony nie było już wyjścia. Dopiero teraz ujrzeliśmy, jak ciemno jest wokół nas. Mimo silnej latarki w telefonie, panowała ciemność. Kaszlnąłem. Echo rozeszło się ucichło w ciemności. Musieliśmy znajdować się w bardzo, bardzo dużym pomieszczeniu. -Co to jest, i kto to wybudował? -zadałem sobie na głos to pytanie. -I po co... -również myślał Patryk. Z lewej strony usłyszeliśmy chrobot. Potem w świetle latarki zobaczyłem jasną sylwetkę, która bardzo szybko się do nas zbliżyła. Ruszyliśmy pędem przed siebie. Biegłem szybko, jak tylko mogłem. Chociaż tak naprawdę nie wiem, jaka to była prędkość. Nie miałem punktu odniesienia, wokół mnie panowała ciemność. Nawet perspektywa uderzenia w jakąś ścianę była lepsza niż ta, zakładająca zabicie przez... przez to coś. Z parkingu ruszyły radiowozy. Ryk ich syren zagłuszył przelatujący wyżej policyjny śmigłowiec. W stronę wzgórza pędziły także karetki pogotowia. Z pobliskiej jednostki wyjechały wszystkie zastępy straży pożarnej. Z okien bloków rozmieszczonych wzdłuż drogi wyglądali mieszkańcy, zaciekawieni, co się dzieje. Byłem już bardzo zmęczony. Biegłem pewnie kilka minut. W świetle latarki zobaczyłem coś przed sobą. Zdążyłem wychamować, nim uderzyłem w ścianę. Zwykła, ceglana ściana. -Patryk? -zapytałem. Nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi. -Patryk! -zawołałem. Za sobą usłyszałem jęk Patryka. Jęk cierpienia. Z tego samego miejsca mych uszu dobiegł dziwny chrobot. Jęk powtórzył się, a potem nagle ucichł. Moje serce zabiło jeszcze szybciej, zacząłem gorączkowo szukać drzwi. Ruszyłem wzdłuż ściany, w lewo od miejsca, w którym byłem. Dziwny chrobot powtórzył się, bliżej mnie, rozniósł się echem po wielkim pomieszczeniu. Coraz szybciej biegłem wzdłuż ściany. Usłyszałem coś, kilka, może kilkanaście metrów za sobą... Drzwi! Nieduże, stalowe drzwi. Nacisnąłem klamkę i popchnąłem. Nie ustąpiły. Nacisnąłem jeszcze raz, zacząłem napierać na drzwi całym swoim ciałem. Usłyszałem, że coś bardzo szybko zbliża się do mnie. W świetle latarki coś zamajaczyło... Udało się, drzwi ustąpiły. Szybko przekroczyłem próg i zacząłem je zamykać. Już prawie się udało, już prawie je domknąłem, gdy coś zaczęło na ie napierać z drugiej strony. Dociskałem drzwi najmocniej jak mogłem, jednak ktoś, a może coś z drugiej strony było bardzo silne. Drzwi zamknęły się i zatrzasnęły. Coś szarpnęło klamką, jednak ja byłem już bezpieczny. Schody w górę, tuż obok mnie. Pobiegłem nimi, przed sobą widziałem światło, coraz jaśniejsze i jaśniejsze... Przed wejściem do lasu zatrzymały się radiowozy, tuż obok stanęły karetki pogotowia. Straż pożarna objechała wzgórze, szukając bezpośredniego wjazdu do lasu. Śmigłowiec krążył nad koronami drzew, omijając płonący obszar. Wybiegłem spomiędzy drzew, wpadając pomiędzy dwie karetki pogotowia. Skąd się tu wzięły? Nie wiem. Upadłem. Byłem bardzo zmęczony. Ktoś do mnie podbiegł. Usłyszałem krzyki. Ocknąłem się będąc w pozycji leżącej. Na ustach i nosie miałem maskę tlenową. -Spokojnie. -powiedział do mnie jeden z lekarzy stojących nade mną. -Już nic ci nie grozi. Spokojnie. -powtórzył. -Moi przyjaciele. -powiedziałem słabym głosem. -Wiem. -powiedział lekarz. -Ale musisz być teraz spokojny. Moi przyjaciele nie żyli. Jak miałem być spokojny? Nie mogłem. Nie wiem, co się tam wydarzyło, nie wiem, dlaczego! Wiem tylko, że nie żyją. Czyja to była wina? Moja? Kaśki? Patryka? A może Krzyśka? Nie! To była moja wina. Mogłem nie wymyślać tej gównianej akcji! Mogłem, mogłem, mogłem! Przez szybę w drzwiach karetki widziałem oddalający się las na wzgórzu. Płonął. Wraz z nim płonąłem ja. Dlacze... Coś mną szarpnęło. Usłyszałem łomot, pisk. Poczułem kolejne szarpnięcie. ... "...doszło także do zderzenia karetki z ciężarówką. W wyniku wypadku zmarli wszyscy lekarze, a także pacjent, jedyna osoba, która uratowała się z płonącego lasu. Policja rozpoczęła poszukiwania kierowcy ciężarówki. Według świadków miał on na sobie kaptur..." _____ Fanpage autora: Klik! Kategoria:Opowiadania